


Different isn't always a bad thing

by Pikamiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, M/M, Mention of Past Takki/Aiba, Shenanigans, YouTube, birthday!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikamiya/pseuds/Pikamiya
Summary: This is a short ficlet, exploring the creation date of Arashi's official YouTube channel of a certain someone's birthday.





	Different isn't always a bad thing

Jun woke up the morning of his birthday with a hangover; he had had a little too much the night before, and the pounding headache resting behind his eyelids reminded him that he was no longer young enough to shrug off the consequences. This birthday was just .... so _different_ from all the others, and it had been so hard to push himself to sleep the night before. And even now, knowing that they had a concert later that day, he felt a little disjointed and off-kilter, like there was something he should remember.

He couldn't quite recall what he had done after he got home, but the entire selection of fine wine Sho had shipped him from Belgium the previous spring littered his table, the empty bottles scattered, his laptop haphazardly strewn among them. He sighed, feeling sluggish and old, as he headed into the kitchen to get a garbage bag and start making inroads on clean-up. 

His phone rings from the bedroom where he had left it, but he just winced and rubbed his eyes. A swift glance at the clock confirmed that he wasn’t late by any means, and he shuffled back into the kitchen as the phone switched over to voicemail. Almost immediately, it began ringing again; this second call meant it was urgent, so he tossed the bag on the back of his chair and jogged to his nightstand, barely registering Takki’s name on the caller ID before answering the phone and pressing it to his ear. 

"Jun, just what do you mean you MADE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL"

Jun groaned; it was way too early in the morning for Takki to not make any sense; he missed the start of the next sentence as his brain took a minute to try to piece out the logic. 

"... Threaten me or Aiba in such a way, if I didn't know better I'd..."

"Hang on, Takki," the sincere rage in Takki’s voice had him placing him on speaker phone, tabbing through his calls the night before (just his usual drunk dial to Sho and Ohno). By chance, he noticed the indicator that he had missed some texts, and as he swiped into his messages. 

JunTheKing [12:52 a.m.]: TAKKI I MADE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL; IT’S EITHER OUR OFFICIAL CHANNEL OR I PUT ALL THOSE VHS RIPS OF YOU AND AIBA’S ‘SPECIAL’ TIME ON THEM

TakkIsland [5:04 a.m.]: How did you get those?! How do you even KNOW about   
them?? 

… have you been drinking?

… goddamnit Jun, answer your phone!

… I mean it!

"Shit"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Jun nearly drops the phone as he does a mad dash back through the apartment, reaching towards his laptop and waking it up from its sleep state. 

"I'm sorry, Takki; I had a bit too much last night..."

Takki’s silence was stony and cold. Jun gritted his teeth.

"BUT, I still feel like it's a great idea." Jun scrolled through the privately uploaded videos on the channel he had apparently created the night before; A-Ra-Shi, of course, but also Monster and Truth, Love So Sweet and Happiness.

Jun's heart sped up, as his sober mind caught up to last night's drinking _genius_. "I think we should use this channel I made, make it official."

"Jun," Takki's groan was heartfelt, and Jun knew exactly what Takki was going to say next. "We can't, not right now. Julie's been on me about whether or not the Junior channels and Junior Island are going to give us any return on investment, and I just don't think she's going to be open to that."

"Well," Jun paused, chewing on his lip for a moment. "I mean, she's... she's not going to be in charge forever, right?"

Takki's silence was more an answer than Jun had expected. A month ago, before Johnny... Before Johnny had passed, Takki would have laughed, made some joke about immortality, and moved on to the next point of his chastisement. But now...

"Let's just get through the ceremony, okay? That's only a couple of days away, and then maybe we can be free to make a few more plans."

Jun barely contained his shout of glee - at least until he hastily got off the phone with a modicum of farewell to Takki. There had never been someone so cheerful in cleaning up a drunken mess, and his phone was already dialing Sho's number before the last bottle was tossed in the trash.

"Sho-kun, I'm glad you're up. Listen, which performance of A-Ra-Shi would be most meaningful to show to an international audience?"


End file.
